bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:XDemonxRebornx/Demon's Current Meta Team
ID: 0906927076 Looking for Boreal Tempest Haile and Roaring Staff Rhoa Leaders I have given it some thought while I admit to be very noobish in my ways but I think I found a pretty solid team build. This team covers just about every important buff and element to deal a very nice balance of offense, defense, and maintaining bb gauges for sustained BB and SBB spamming. I normally can sustain full SBB most often currently and definately maintain BB at all times. I use this team for Frontier Hunter, Trials, GGC, Raids etc. The only thing I really lack at the moment are strong spheres due to still being new but I will work on those as well and provide updates as I can. (I would assume just going across the board with Occult Treasure and using Heresy Orb , Fallacy Orb , Impiety Orb , and Infidelity Orb along with Ihsir's Guise respectively) Suggested Elgifs for each member in order so far is: Treasured Abode Lv. 4 - Hugely boosts BC, HC drop rate when attacking Divine Oracle Lv. 3 - 20% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, max HP Empress's Heartbeat Lv. 5 - Probable enormous BB gauge boost when attacked Warrior's Command Lv. 4 - Probable huge BB gauge boost when attacking normally Suggested Types for all units: Anima ''Thunder Lead:'' Roaring Staff Rhoa- (Spark Damage and Spark Vulnerability along with Defense Ignore from extra skill and BB gauge boost on spark with 30% hp and attack. Also adds earth and lightning elements for frontier hunter.) (Can swap for Haile using Rhoa as Friend Lead). Spheres: (Possibly Occult Treasure and Infidelity Orb - 55% All stats combined and 100% Spark Damage.) Leader Skill: Divine Flash God's Spirit[Hit Points/Attack] 30% boost to max HP and Atk of all allies, greatly boosts Spark damage & Spark damage boosts BB gauge Extra Skill: ''Bequeathed Techniques'' Adds Def ignoring effect to BB/SBB for 2 turns & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge Brave Burst: Raiju's Divine Cleaver[Support/Offense] 15 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, slight probable boost to enemies' Spark vulnerability for 2 turns & adds Thunder, Earth elements to attack for 3 turns Super BB: ''Raiju's Storm Clouds[Support/Offense] 19 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, slight probable boost to enemies' Spark vulnerability for 2 turns & adds Thunder, Earth to attack and boosts Spark damage for 3 turns '''Ultimate BB: ''Thunder Tiger Uproar[Support/Offense] 23 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, boosts enemies' Spark vulnerability for 1 turn & boosts Spark damage for 3 turns Water Friend Lead: Boreal Tempest Haile' - (Boost BB Gauge, BB Attack, and Attack, Defense Reduction) (Can swap for Rhoa using Hailie as Friend Lead)Edit Spheres: (Possibly Glacies Staff and Heresy Orb - 35% All stats combined and 25% BB Gauge Fill Rate. 10% reduction in guage cost and 100% Boost to BB Attack.) '''Leader Skill:' Boreal Ascendancy[Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst] 30% boost to all parameters & greatly boosts BB gauge fill rate, greatly boosts BC, HC drop rate & greatly boosts BB Atk Extra Skill: ''Ardent Ice Queen[http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Glacies_Staff Glacies Staff] 20% boost to all parameters & boosts BB gauge when attacking (8) when Glacies Staff is equipped. '''Brave Burst:' Diamant Glace[Support/Offense] 18 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, gradually restores BB gauge for 3 turns, largely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns Super BB: ''Azure Bastille[Support/Offense] 20 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, boosts BB gaugefor 3 turns, boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & probable Atk, Def reduction for 1 turn '''Ultimate BB: ''Hivernal Solstice[Support/Offense] 22 combo massive Water attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, massively boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & greatly boosts BB Atk for 2 turns Shadow Sinister Basilisk Kafka' - (Adds all status debuffs to attack and scales attack from max hp. Also adds light and dark elements for frontier hunter.) Spheres: (Possibly Occult Treasure and Fallacy Orb - 55% All Stats combined and Heals 10% Rec Hp each turn. 40% chance to recover 20% damage taken.) '''Leader Skill:' Epidemic God's Roar[Attack/Brave Burst] 80% boost to Atk of all allies, high probable infliction of random status ailment & boosts BB gauge when attacked Extra Skill: ''Rude Awakening'' Probable slight BB gauge boost when attacked & hugely boosts damage dealt to foes with status ailments Brave Burst: Folly Desire[Support/Offense] 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes & adds Light, Dark elements to attack and probable infliction of random status ailment when attacked for 3 turns Super BB: ''Schlom Anguis[Support/Offense] 18 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes & adds Light, Dark elements to attack, adds all status ailments to attack andboosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns '''Ultimate BB: ''Persephone[Support/Offense] 22 combo massive Dark attack on all foes & inflicts random status ailment when attacked and adds all status ailments to attack for 3 turns Fire 'Indomitable Flare Griff' - (Crit chance and Damage along with ''''BB gauge boost on crit with another 30% hp and attack also have this unit. Also adds fire and water elements for frontier hunter.) (Can Use as a Back Up Lead if no Rhoa or Hailie Friend Present)'Edit Spheres: (Hopefully Friend Lead using Occult Treasure and Infidelity Orb - 55% All stats combined and 100% Spark Damage.) '''Leader Skill: Supreme Soaring Spirit[Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst] 30% boost to max HP and Atk of all allies, greatly boosts critical damage & critical damage hugely boosts BB gauge Extra Skill: ''Commander's Rationale'' Adds critical hit rate boost to BB/SBB for 3 turns & critical damage boosts BB gauge Brave Burst: Fervent Solid[Support/Offense] 14 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & adds Fire, Water elements to attack and boosts critical damage for 3 turns Super BB: ''Grand Scrape[Support/Offense] 17 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & adds Fire, Water elements to attack, boosts critical damage and boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns '''Ultimate BB: ''Fire Jail: Conflagrate[Support/Offense] 21 combo massive Fire attack on all foes & hugely boosts critical damage and boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns Light Angelic Champion Nadore' - (Boosts attack, rec, and def, increases bb gauge when attacked and a really heavy hitting UBB that also provides very strong mitigation.) Spheres: (Possibly Occult Treasure and Ihsir's Guise - 50% Hp and Defense, 45% Attack and Recovery Combined. Reduces Consumption of BB Gauge by 20%) '''Leader Skill:' Radiant Deity's Commandment[Hit Points/Attack/Defense] 30% boost to HP & boosts Atk when HP high, boosts Def when HP low Extra Skill: ''Subordinate Soul'' Greatly boosts elemental damage & boosts Atk, Def when damage taken has exceeded certain amount for 2 turns Brave Burst: Lance of Light: Parousia[Support/Offense] 15 combo Light attack on all enemies, boost to Atk, Def and Rec & damage dealt to weaker elements for Light type for 3 turns Super BB: ''Dea Geirskogul[Support/Offense] 18 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, boosts Light elemental damage &damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge '''Ultimate BB: ''Treasure: Sacred Lance[Heal/Support/Offense] 20 combo massive Light attack on all enemies (damage reciprocate to HP remaining), heals HP fully to all allies & all damage received is reduced to 1 for 1 turn Earth Heavenly Claymore Dolk' - (Damage Mitigation, Removes Status Effects as well as attack, def, and rec deduction. Also scaled defense from attack.) Spheres: (Possibly usingOccult OrbOccult Treasure and Impiety Orb - 55% All Stats Combined and Negates All Status Ailments Stronger Element Damage.) '''Leader Skill:' Blade Master's Ambition[Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery] 35% boost to all parameters & negates element based damage Extra Skill: ''Dolk's Fencing Doctrine'' Adds BC, HC drop rate boost to BB/SBB for 3 turns & negates critical, elemental damage Brave Burst: Asto Layer[Support/Offense] 12 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, boosts Def for 3 turns & removes all status ailments Super BB: ''Veda Fencing: July[Support/Offense] 17 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction and negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction for 1 turn &boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns '''Ultimate BB: ''Divine Earthen Blade[Support/Offense] 21 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, 75% damage reduction and greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns To help explain why I use these specific characters instead of others and what they bring to the table individually as well as a group.''' Rhoa Lead (Friend lead as one or the other) >Spark Buffer / Elemental Buffer / Def Ignore / BB Utility (Boosts BB Gauge When Spark) / Spark Vulnerability Hailie Lead (Friend lead as one or the other) > BB Utility (Boost to BB Gauge) / BB Atk Buffer / Atk Reduction on Enemy (To add on top of Mitigator making me almost take 1 damage quite often) Griff (Possible Back up lead if I cannot find a friend Rhoa or Hailie) > Crit Buffer / Elemental Buffer / BB Utility (Boosts BB Fill Rate/ Boost BB Gauge When Crit) / Crit Chance Dolk > Mitigator/ Def Buffer/ Anti-Debuffer/ HC & BC Buffer Kafka > Atk Buffer/ Elemental Buff (which rhoa and griff giving all elements) / Status Affect Buffs Nadore > BB Utility (BB Gauge when hit) / Stat Buffer/ 2200% UBB Offensive / Light Element Damage Increase Also an Effective Rainbow Team, Can Use Griff As A Backup Lead If You Can't Find A Friend Rhoa Or Hailie. Category:Blog posts